Muffin in Time
by MonyShot
Summary: Ditzy doo found a stallion in her house, a pretty stallion, who is hiding something, better find out, 'cause she doesnt want to get Dinky hurt. R&R :


_**A/N: **_

_**Sorry for not being updating my other story; ill do it soon I promise; for now you get to real pony stuff…  
I was playing really…well complicated games that used all my brain powers; and I prefer writing comics anyways; but then again I decided to show off some Derpy Hooves /Ditzy/ and Doctor fluff…don't judge me…sorry for the lack of English knowledge..i really like this language, but its very difficult for me. **_

_**~Luv Mony**_

Ditzy flew up to the school, where her daughter was supposed to go….or was it the other way. She turned her head to the right side, and saw nothing but trees and swings, _so empty_, she thought to herself.

There were two more minutes till the bell was supposed to ring. The bell. It scared Ditzy. When she was a little filly, the bell often made her jump and hide in the nearby bushes. But now, she thought, _now_ she's a grown up, the bell couldn't harm her. The bell is in the school, not out there with her. Ditzy was safe from its scary, loud noises, the noises it made.

_RRRRRRIIIIINGGGGGGG…..RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG_

She jumped in her place; wings spreading wide; ready to take off. Then she remembered! The bell was inside! No need to be afraid anymore.

Little Dinky was hopping close to her adoptive mother. She was so happy. She loved miss Ditzy, just as much as any filly loves their mommy. Miss Ditzy was the best! She gave candy for any type of meal, Dinky just had to ask! Dinky never had to eat all her vegetables if she didn't want to. She just had to say it and a muffin would've been served.

Oh how Ditzy liked muffins. It was her favorite snack. She flapped her wings and jumped over Dinky, while heading home. _Adopting her was the best thing I ever did!_ - Thought Ditzy.

They reached the cozy house. It was right next to Sugarcube Corner. That made Ditzy a PRO customer! She got 75% off on muffins! That was so nice of mister and misses Cake. They were such nice ponies. They sure helped Ditzy with the cooking. Even thou Ditzy said she didn't need help with the cooking. They insisted, so she couldn't say no.

"Mommy…" Dinky said with a concerned voice. She pointed a hoof to the little cozy house. The door was slightly opened. Which made Ditzy wonder…who would break in her home? She didn't have anything valuable in there. Only pretty pictures; one of those funny toys for making bubbles and some old furniture. Ditzy wasn't rich. She was even considered pore in money.

"Stay here!"Ditzy said; pushing Dinky backwards a little. She just couldn't look concerned with her eyes crossed, but she was. Her heart was pounding. She stepped closer to the opened door. Another step; and another; and another. She reached the entrance. Ditzy took a deep breath.

….And opened the door.

It was awfully dark in there. So dark. She tried turning on the lights. Nothing. Oh well; the pony thought. She knew every corner of this old house.

She walked in deeper shyly.

"HELLYOOOOOO? Is anypony in here?"Her words echoed; as she moved in.

…_.THRUMB… _

"What was that?" she turned around startled. A shadowy figure was hiding behind the old couch. Oh Ditzy! She took a deep breath. It was a pony after all. Poor pony. It was probably scared. She should've helped it.

Okay! Time to move in!

And she did. The thought of it being a burglar or a _murderer_ never accrued in her brain. Dinky was outside, so nothing mattered to the female pony.

"Are you okay mister?"She flew up; landing on the edge of the couch. All she could notice was the messy dark mane and tail.

"A…a…are you …probably…the owner of this house?" It was a stallion! With a very thick English accent! Oh joy, Ditzy thought, she forgot where she was standing; hoped in the air and slipped on the edge of the couch.

She landed on the poor stallion.

"Ouch! Sorry mister, I'm a little clumsy lately…" she said, with a cheerful tone."Are you okay mister? You're shaking…."She stared in disbelief. A scared pony? What was it doing in her house again?

"Oh I'm in quite the hurry! Could you, urm, please, maybe, get off of me, M'lady?" the stallion replied, trying to act polite.

"Oh yeah! Sure mister! Just a …second….just let me get my…hoof….eh…that's..better…."

" I believe we just got tangled..even worse…m'lady….." The stallion was right. But it was dark. Even thou, ditzy believed; she couldn't feel which hoof is hers and which belonged to the stallion.

"I'm reaaaaly sorry mister….let me try again…ugh…almost got it…"

"This isn't some puzzle, miss, I SAY! That was my hoof! No, that's not my hoof…."The stallion groaned.

" Sorry" she giggled "I never got tangled this bad…whoops….."

"Dear lord, just don't….oh my…" In the dark no one could see anything, all they knew is that they were tangled like a ship knot, rolling around like a ball in the most difficult positions.

"Done!" Ditzy declared. She got up and shook off her golden make all the dust she had collected.

" I believe, thank you, is what im supposed to say?"The stallion galloped to the exit and stared outside. "Well, darling, I say farewell now" He took a step in the sunlight then hid right back in. " On second thought, may I ask, for assistance?"

"Ooooh! Assisisisting! I would love to help!" She giggled. "But could you…urm possibly turn the lights back on mister? " She smiled. They were gonna have their first guest! Wait till Dinky heard about this!

"OH! The light, why, yes, of course!" The stallion replied. He ran off to the basement and in a flash all the lights were back on. The stallion came back right after that and now Ditzy could've seen him.

He had almost black-ish brown mane and tail. His eyes were sky blue, and looked smart. He was so messy and dirty..and covered in dust…he needed a bath, ditzy thought. He had a lightly brown colored coat. She found him funny. _And somewhat __**attractive**_, wow what? She quickly erased that from her mind.

Her little brain didn't know the whole meaning of attractive even.

As for the stallion he seemed to have been staring at her eyes for a while, so she looked away.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry I don't want to insult or anything, I was just wondering…."

He seemed concerned. She believed him. He wasn't making fun of her. That was okay. She found it….nice.

"No its _quite_ fun!" she said. "I see everything….and I see you too…why it would hurt-"

"Are you making fun of my accent?" The stallion threw at her somewhat of a glare.

"N..no….but it sound fun….and it is fun to do!" She giggled.

"I beg of you, don't try doing it…again…id be grateful" She nodded in a answer.

"Oh goodie, are you gonna be-"

"Going to be…"

"Huh?" she stared confused.

"The correct term, would be _going to be_….gonna….i consider it a parasite…. Well take care of your tongue's manners thou, I'm sure I can fix that…Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Doctor Whoof…."

" Oh, what is your first name?"

Awkward silence followed. A few minutes. Yep the clock said a few minutes.

" its…erm…Doctor…actually…"

" Your name is …doctor Doctor Whoof?" She was getting too confused in this conversation.

"Doctor, just Doctor, if you'd please…"

" OK! I'm Ditzy Doo!" She smiled. "This is..my….Oh my gosh!"

"Did you lose something? "The doctor looked at her with curiosity.

"I think I forgot my kid." She flew up.

"Are you married?"

"Nah she's adopted…but she's just as close to me as a kid would be!" Ditzy replied looking around.

The Doctor, however, seemed pretty calm. He sighed. While Ditzy was worrying if she had lost poor Dinky out, the Doctor walked out of the house, and after a couple of minutes, he came in, carrying a filly unicorn.

"Is this what you have been searching for? " He asked smiling and let go of Dinky.

Dinky ran next to her mommy, seeking shelter from the big stallion. The only one she ever saw was her friend's brother, Big Macintosh. But this foal seemed differed. He was skinnier…cleaner in a way. He didn't look like he was around from Ponyville….

That made her wonder…was he safe for them? Did he mean harm? Maybe….maybe not?

Well he didn't hurt mommy that's for sure, which gave him a few good points in her list. Maybe, just maybe he would be a nice company…for them. There weren't a lot of males around Ditzy. They usually made fun of her. No one liked mommy much. But Dinky did…that was enough…right?

"What is the little filly's name? May I know it?" the doctor asked, trying to remain polite.

"Oh my name is Dinky, mister!" she smiled widely.

He just nodded.

"So miss Doo, may I ask of a favor….or two…you see…I'm in need of shelter at the moment, I don't want to be rude or any-"

"Of course! We would enjoy company in any ways! Please do make yourself at home!" Ditzy replied. She really liked the stallion. He didn't make fun of her eyes, or didn't even mention how she got tangled with him. He was really nice!

But one thing was unclear. What scared him back then. When he was about to exit…something was wrong. He just practically ran back in.

Oh well, she didn't care much…having fun was all she cared for, oh and dinky…

Besides, the stallion seemed nice…

_Very nice_…

_**A/N: Whee chapter one is up! Hope you enjoy'd. If you did, feel free to comment/Review….maybe favorite if you feel like it..cause there will be more fluff later on…just fluff…and maybe adventure. **_

_**ADVENTURE! I really like this couple…almost as much as I like FlutterMac….**_

_**Tell me if youre enjoying this..so I can know if I should bother continuing. **_

_**Oh and a note, it is written as if Ditzy/Derpy was thinking it up. Simple and childish. I like writing that way. I find it adorable in a way **_

_**C ya!**_


End file.
